Minecraft Hero
''Minecraft Hero ''is the first major installment in the Minecraft Hero ''franchise. Synopsis ''A long time ago, the legend of Herobrine spread across the world of Minecraftia. People began to question his existence and others outright denied it. Few know that he was real. Now, he is back and ready to destroy the world to remake it as he sees fit. Only one person can stand against Herobrine now - 17 year old Henry Hicklesburger II. He must now travel around the world on a quest to defeat Herobrine and save the world of Minecraftia. Plot To be added Cast TBA as Henry Hicklesburger II TBA as Robert Johnson TBA as Herobrine TBA as Kate Lewis TBA as The Wizard NA as Clyde TBA as Castaway TBA as Gupta Wazim TBA as Dedoid TBA as Harold Production Production on Minecraft Hero ''originally started in late 2012 when Jack and Callum came up with the idea. They wanted to get started and recorded the beginning of what was going to be a short film using their phones. While Jack's phone had a pause feature on the camera, Callum's didn't, so when they were moving to a new scene, they held up something to block the view and pretended to advertise it. They also tried voices for the characters, most of which were embarrasing. ''To be added In 2014, Jack and Callum released Message from Villager Dave ''as an unintentional teaser. By this point, they had redesigned most of the sets to keep up with Minecraft's updates. They later released some teaser pictures. They did also try to film the project again but fell behind and forgot about it. In 2015, Jack and Callum made a new trailer, but never released it. They didn't get chance to record any of the project due to GCSE exams, but made some changes to the story by introducing Kate Lewis, changing Benji's name to Robert Johnson and more. Near the end of the year, Callum's Xbox 360 (which had all the worlds on it) had wiped the worlds saved on the Hard Drive. Luckily they had backed up the main world on the Xbox One, but because Jack didn't have an Xbox One at the time and the world was outdated anyway, they started to make a new world for the project. In summer 2016, Jack and Callum started working on the project again. While they were unable to film any of it (because Jack had now gotten an Xbox One and they didn't have a capture card for the console), they kept the worlds updated and added more to the backstory, expanding on the characters more for future works. This continued into 2017 and 2018. In 2018, 4J Studios removed the regular Herobrine skin from Skin Pack 1 with no acknowledgement or explanation. This threw the project off track, as the regular Herobrine skin was planned to be used in the film. Jack and Callum had to come up with a slightly altered story where Herobrine was already poisoned and dying at the start of the movie, rather than getting poisoned at the end as was originally planned. Currently, Jack and Callum work on the project when they have nothing else to do. They are working on final revised versions of the general story and keeping the sets up to date with the recent Aquatic Update. They are able to begin recording, but they want to have a script to work with before starting. Teasers ''Message From Villager Dave Minecraft Hero - Teaser Trailer 1 Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Category:Real World Articles Category:Movies